


成年礼物

by ailanlan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailanlan/pseuds/ailanlan
Summary: 海默在成年这天得到了难忘的生日礼物。





	成年礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 小螺号瞎几把吹，呆呆写文瞎几把飞。

1、  
Freddie是从成年礼的宴会上逃出来的。  
伦敦Highmore家的小少爷刚成年，就被自家大哥Matthew迫不及待拉进野兽林般的餐桌就座，高脚杯中晃动着宛如血液的红色，商场的丛林法则夹带原始的欲望，一群所谓的慈善家对着下个季度的猎物评头论足，对Freddie来说并不是什么值得高兴的事。  
他偷了管家那去美国读书的侄子的衣服，gap卫衣并不合身，不是习惯的穿着，牛仔裤也肥的有些过分，皮带已经扣上最后一个扣眼，还是松垮垮荡在腰间，Freddie身体不算好，对冷热的感知一向较常人更为敏感，初秋的天气有些凉意，夜风从宽松的裤管摸进去，顺着腿向上攀爬，直到将他的大腿根刺激出一片的鸡皮疙瘩。  
但没什么能比一向温吞的自己打破权威，逃出包围这事来得更快乐了。  
也许Highmore家已经乱成一团，Freddie起初还带着担心，随即又松懈下来，Matthew的能力从来不需要质疑，没什么是他摆不平的，何况Highmore家小少爷的失踪，恐怕不等自家大哥有动作，就有一堆争着邀功的蠢货先急着找起他来，当然还有那些盯着Highmore家位置的可怕的吸血虫。Highmore家在那儿待得太久了，谁都明白，Highmore家不好惹，这更明白。  
Freddie不喜欢这样的生活，这并非是他不知感恩，他很明白现在的生活，每日从世界各地运输来的新鲜食物、自己的马场、私人教师、高级定制的着装......从一出生就划分好的等级他欣然接受并感激，所以他是Highmore家最听话的小少爷，遵从家族的行事准则，只是经济、政治，从来不是他的首选。  
他热爱诗歌，热爱字句交错的美感，热爱色彩堆叠出的美丽，热爱不同语言从喉腔中带出的振动，热爱舞台上的嬉笑怒骂，抑扬顿挫。Matthew会带他去剧院，会为他请最好的语言教师，却又摸着他的头告诉他，这些快乐可以拥有，却不能沉溺。  
卫衣帽子将他的样子隐藏的严严实实，Freddie跟着夜晚狂欢的人群，被人潮冲刷进路边的酒吧。这是他从未到过的地方，音响的声音太大，震得他耳骨不满得发出抗议，人声也过于嘈杂，每个人几乎都在嘶吼着聊天，Freddie尝试跟着“WOW”一声，你知道的，像电视里那些在酒吧扭腰的青年们，却只发出了气音，没什么比这更尴尬的了，幸好，没什么人在意。  
Gap卫衣在这里也显得格格不入，Freddie躲过一双毛发浓密的长臂，身着紫色背心的大胡子男生随即转换了目标，拉起别人进了舞池。Freddie靠在墙边，突然不知道自己逃离的意义是什么。  
彻底的与Highmore家族告别？当然不！他可不能留Matthew一个人在那里，12岁时，他看着Matthew躺在沙发，腰间的伤口将衬衣染出红晕，家庭医生忙得焦头烂额，城堡里的所有人像面临世界末日，他走过去拉着Matthew的手，Matthew突然从昏迷中清醒过来对他说“别怕”时，他就明白了什么是Highmore家最重要的东西。  
他只是贪玩，18年来的第一次任性，姗姗来迟的逆反期，随便用什么来概括，今晚之后是什么样子，Freddie和Matthew都明白，Matthew想让他早早的习惯，他却只想人生第一次也是最后一次地放纵一回。  
当然不是指这种放纵，但这一切发生的实在很理所当然，卫衣被扔到了房间的角落，他的背部贴着棉质的床单，男人低头吻住他时，Freddie心想。

2、  
Freddie认识Sangster，伦敦剧院里的明日之星，电影评论人偏爱的电影新人这类的，更别说他还为对方的表演送过不少礼物，优秀的演出值得得到奖赏。不过Sangster认识自己，倒是Freddie没想过的事。  
Thomas酒喝得有些多，脑袋还是清醒的，身体却无法掌控的走路歪扭起来，演出大获成功，一众工作人员为他庆祝，但说实话，这事已经开始变得无聊了。他从两个激吻的男女旁错身往洗手间去，不小心撞上了墙边发呆的小宅男。  
“Shit。”Thomas脱口而出。  
Freddie被撞得歪了一下身子，还没稳住身体就被对方压靠住，耳边传来的脏话带着嘴里呵出的热气喷在他的耳垂上。  
对方很快撑起手臂远离了自己，开始对他说抱歉，Freddie抬头这才发现面前站的是Sangster。  
Thomas也有些疑惑，穿着gap卫衣的小宅男长着和Highmore家小少爷一模一样的脸，或者说就是那个坐在剧院二楼包厢，却傻乎乎地扒在栏杆边看演出的Freddie。  
不过这场景可真够怪异的，酒吧，没有保镖围拥的，没穿着那些一本正经无聊的西服的贵族公子。  
“你知道的吧，那个shit，不是什么名词或者形容词，你可以把它当做一个语气助词，类似于‘uh-huh’这样。”Thomas向对方解释。  
这解释糟透了，不过Freddie似乎很认同，“是的，我明白。”  
“所以，一杯酒？作为歉意？Highmore的小少爷？”  
“Freddie，你可以叫我Freddie。”Freddie努力表现得不像一个见到偶像而疯狂的姑娘，虽然他内心克制不住的在尖叫：“你认识我？”  
“当然，没人不认识你，”Thomas下意识隐瞒了自己对于他的了解，笑道：“不过这个样子，不太容易联想。”  
“我知道很糟糕”，Freddie揪着卫衣的底边，“我也不太习惯。”  
和喜欢的人聊天容易放下戒备，特别是还有酒精的发酵，从成年礼，到逃亡实录，Freddie将事情交代了个底朝天，酒精在胃里蒸腾，融进血液，顺着血管把大脑变成一团浆糊。Thomas几乎没再喝了，小少爷将下巴搁在吧台，透蓝的眼睛亮闪闪的盯着自己的模样实在可爱得过分。  
“所以，这是什么‘王子出逃记’么？”Thomas悄无声息地拉近了两人的距离，Freddie的脸上泛出好看的红色，嘴唇也湿漉漉地不像话。  
“我可不是王子，我是个无家可归的流浪者。”  
“那你很幸运地遇到了一个好心的房东。”Thomas将对方扶起，“一个容身的屋子，一张舒适的大床。”

3、  
Thomas住得不远，小少爷喝醉了也不闹，乖乖得窝在Thomas的怀里跟着他踉跄地走。大概是怕冷，Freddie紧紧抱着他的手臂，仅穿单衣的他甚至能依靠手臂那不算灵敏的触感感知到对方胸口的呼吸起伏。  
Thomas的房子不算大，可几乎没什么家具，空荡荡的没有暖意，进屋也没比外面好太多。Thomas将小少爷半抱着送上床，连自己的洁癖都忘了，毕竟小少爷看着实在是很干净。  
Freddie迷糊着蹭掉咯脚的皮靴，嘴里嘟囔着：“Thomas，拜托让我先睡会，我会起来洗澡的。”  
当然，小少爷并没有履行他的诺言，醒来的时候日光已经照进了二楼的卧室。  
Freddie觉得全身都暖呼呼的，像是泡在温泉中，是他很少感受的舒适，毕竟他踢被子的坏习惯到今天都没改掉。他被抱在另一个人的怀里，他的脚趾触到一块温暖，那是人的皮肤的触感，宿醉的头疼刺激他的理智回炉，昨晚的一切在脑中如电影快进般的闪过，所以，Thomas？  
Freddie挣开对方搂住自己腰间的手，抬头确认对方的模样。手臂被甩开的Thomas发出不满得鼻音，迷糊的睁眼：“Freddie，你醒了？”  
“Thomas，我......”所以这种状况要怎么回答？诗歌没有告诉过Freddie答案，它说爱是瞬间闪耀的星辰，仅是对方睫毛的扑簌便可以触动整个心神。  
“你是个骗子。”Thomas笑着说，“你说你睡一会就会起来洗澡的，结果还没睡着就抱着肚子说‘要吐’，吐完了又吵着闹着要洗澡，没错，我帮忙的。”  
Freddie这才意识到被子里的自己是裸着的，慌乱的表情极大的取悦了Thomas被打扰的睡意，他在被子内侧身贴上Freddie的身体：“房东可以收一点租金吗？或者，清理费？”  
Freddie应该拒绝的，可是他没有，那就没了后悔的机会。他的背部贴着棉质的床单，侧头时发现卫衣被皱巴巴地扔到了房间的角落，Thomas的右手摸上他的脸，让他与自己对视，然后低头亲了上去。  
Thomas又想骂脏话了，这次的语气词类似于“fantastic”的赞叹，Freddie尝起来的味道好得离谱，他的脑海中迅速闪过昨夜被酒精浸染过的双唇，像是一咬即破的樱桃。他的舌头扫过Freddie的牙床，又舔过上颚，上颚明显是Freddie的敏感点，僵着的上身松软下来，双手拥住Thomas的后背。  
幸好昨天逼着小少爷张嘴刷牙了。不是很合时宜的联想，只是小少爷用了自己牙刷的现实有些让他兴奋了。  
他退开小少爷的双唇，小少爷的脸涨得通红，“呼吸，Fred，你喜欢这个吗？”  
Freddie羞于回答，但对方灼热的眼神盯着他，等待着答案：“喜欢。”Thomas喜欢这个答案，他又堵住了小少爷的唇舌，将整个上身的重量压在对方身上，右手顺势从Freddie的肩膀一路滑至对方的双腿间。  
阴茎被握住让Freddie紧张起来，Thomas舔弄着对方的舌尖，安抚着对方的情绪。  
“没事的，Fred，没事的。”  
小少爷几乎全身都是敏感点，Thomas从颈间一路吻至肚脐，每一次触碰都让小少爷愈发酥软。“你是小奶油么？Fred。”  
“不......不......我......”Freddie本能的否认，却无法否认Thomas带给自己的震撼。  
Thomas没有停下，他继续往下，舔过Freddie已经在发抖的胯骨，将对方的两条腿分开曲起，然后含住了比本人精神多了的阴茎。  
Freddie几乎要尖叫了，阴茎被湿热的口腔包裹住，舌头反复舔弄脆弱的茎身，又不安分地想舔进铃口。纯良的小少爷哪遭遇过这个，自渎都屈指可数，没一会儿就撑不住了，“Thomas，我......”话还没说完，精液就泄了出来。  
Thomas没来的及躲开，嘴里和脸上被小少爷弄得一团糟。Freddie忙起身想帮对方擦拭，却被按住了腰。  
Thomas将嘴里的精液吐到手上，摸上了对方的后穴，将精液涂抹上穴口，润滑着伸进了一根手指。  
不疼，但很奇怪。Freddie握上对方按着自己腰间的左手腕，试图寻找一点安慰，Thomas反握住对方的手，伏身再次吻上Freddie，“小少爷，我的嘴里全是你的味道”，他吮吸着Freddie下唇，又缠着Freddie的舌头让他躲避不得，“你也该尝尝。”  
伏身的动作让后穴中的手指进入的更深，Freddie分不清自己该更专心地与对方接吻，或者遵从身体的指令，不管不顾的呻吟。  
穴内的软肉跟小嘴似的吸着Thomas的手指，Thomas一用力摸过去，Freddie又哆哆嗦嗦地想躲避，可哪儿躲得了，反让后穴更紧的咬住那根作乱的手指。  
“嘿，小奶油，放松。”Thomas贴着Freddie的嘴唇说话，声音从嘴唇传导过去，这样亲昵的举动让Freddie产生了对方就是自己恋人的美丽幻觉。  
片刻的放松让Thomas寻到了机会伸进了第二根手指，小少爷皱起眉头：“不......不舒服......”  
“让我找找。”Thomas亲了亲小少爷的脸颊。两根手指在穴内四处的摸索，又交剪着为小少爷做扩张。  
找什么？Freddie不明白，不过他很快意识到了。有点可怕，Thomas不知道碰到了哪里，Freddie只觉得小腹克制不住的颤抖起来，快感瞬间席卷了大脑，腿也撑不住的颓软下来，阴茎却反而又有了硬起来的趋势，这下呻吟再压不住了，“天哪......啊......Tho......Thomas......那......那是什么？”  
“小奶油，那是快乐的钥匙。”Thomas找准了地方，手指更用力的揉搓过去，夹着那块软肉揉弄，Freddie的腿都开始抖了起来，嘴里呜咽着听不清的话，湛蓝的眼睛里晕出水光。  
Thomas早就硬的不行，他抽出在小少爷体内肆虐的手，发现居然带出了一丝肠液。他将液体抹在已经失神的小少爷的唇上，“小奶油，你流水咯。”代替舌头的手指探进小少爷的口腔，“你知道么，小奶油”，他的左手撸动着自己的阴茎，小少爷配合的舔过那两根手指，“你的后穴可比你这张小嘴会吸多了。”  
他抬起小少爷的腿，小少爷已经没力气了，任凭对方将自己的腿抬高。穴口原本是粉色的，如今被刺激的红肿，Thomas说不出自己是什么感觉，长久期盼的东西得到了，但并没有想象中兴奋，好像他已经筹划多时，这是意料之中。他几近冷静的用阴茎一点点破开对方的后穴，穴肉推拒着异物的入侵，然而收缩加倍了Thomas的快感，“小奶油，小奶油”，Thomas舒服的喊出声，他拉过对方绞紧床单的右手，“你也来摸摸，你不知道你有多可爱。”  
Freddie摸到了对方的阴茎，自己的穴口被彻底撑开，他无法想象自己是怎么容纳下对方的，“太......太大了......”  
Freddie觉得自己要被捅穿了，可Thomas的阴茎还没有全部进去，这让他觉得恐慌：“别.....别进去了......”  
“没事，小奶油，你吃的下的。”Thomas松开钳制对方的手，转握住对方的胯骨，用力将剩下的部分冲撞进去。  
顶到了最深处，前列腺也被阴茎狠狠地摩擦过去，穴内的软肉瞬间绞紧了阴茎，Thomas长舒了一口气，忍着强烈的快感将阴茎抽出大半，在Freddie抿紧双唇时又捅了进去，逼出对方的尖叫。  
未经人事的小少爷就是有这样的矛盾，会因为觉得羞耻而屏住呻吟，又会在克制不住时肆无忌惮的尖叫。就像明明还是一副小少爷做派，却妄图短暂逃离。  
Thomas没有停顿的操干着身下的小少爷，抵着前列腺的软肉冲进去，又粗暴的抽出，小少爷的眼泪流了一脸，嘴里交替着尖叫和Thomas的名字，在快感的汹涌中不知所措。  
Freddie的阴茎又勃起了，前列腺液从铃口中滴滴答答的渗出来，情欲的感觉过于陌生，小少爷摸上了自己的阴茎，却不敢撸动他，只紧紧的捏住可怜的勃起，想要抵抗这种可怕的感觉。  
没触碰过，却已经挺起来的乳头引起了Thomas的注意，他伸手捏住对方红艳的乳头，吓得Freddie松开对阴茎施虐的手，两手握住Thomas在自己胸前揉捏的手。“别......别......”  
Freddie的阴茎又开始滴水了，后穴被Thomas开发的彻底，每一次操干都激得Freddie小腹一阵皱缩，穴内早已经湿漉漉了，不知道是多少体液的混杂，Thomas抽出阴茎时带出穴口的嫩肉，可怜巴巴的暴露在空气中，下一刻又被送进穴内，将空气中的冷意融进穴内的炙热中。  
感觉到握住自己双手的力气逐渐加重，Thomas再次用力的冲进对方体内，囊袋打在屁股上发出声响，耻毛紧贴着Freddie的会阴处，死死地堵住他的穴口，抵着最为敏感的软肉射了出来。  
Freddie终于没忍住，在热流冲刷穴肉的同时吐出精来。  
他们在满是体液的床单上睡着了，Freddie缩进Thomas的怀里，他还是怕冷。  
醒来的时候，Freddie觉得自己好像回到了自己那张天鹅绒的大床中，熟悉的的触感，熟悉的味道。他睁开眼，发现Matthew一脸担忧的坐在床边。  
“你还好吗？Fred？”  
“我......”Freddie有些反应不了这样的状况：“他呢？”  
“Sangster？那个该死的演员？”  
“哥哥，我想你可能误会了。”Freddie有些着急，“他是个好人。”Freddie忙起身，却软了腰，又倒了回去。  
“好的，好的，我知道了，等你好一点我们再聊好么？”Matthew帮Freddie躺回原来的位置，在他的额上印上一吻，“我会把他还给你的。”  
Freddie的脸上浮出羞赧的笑意，“谢谢你，Matthew。”

4、  
“我没想到Sangster是他们的人。”Matthew锁上门，门外的管家满是焦急。  
“谁也没想到，Sangster的背景太干净了，我们早该意识到，这么干净反而有问题。”  
“先别告诉Freddie”，Matthew回头看了眼红漆的房门，手杖的顶端，透亮的圆形宝石杖首中，尖锐的银色一闪而过，“我想我需要和我们的客人谈谈。”


End file.
